HOW **YOU** CAN GET RICH: Autonomous Collective Anarcho-Syndicalist Communes! - Year 8 Day 174
With their mountains of treasure, untold wealth and splendour, Eidola's finances have always been vast...but secretive. Today however, they not only revealed one of their missions to the galaxy, but offered them a chance to share in the great wealth...without breaking any laws. Eidola announced the presence of a hidden system, on which they had begun building up massive cities. Early estimates suggest there are already nearly 500,000,000 residents living on the metropolis - and architectural experts predict that number could soon be in the billions. "As you can imagine," explained Eidola construction chief Vega Hett "a planet this size, with this many people...there's a lot of easy money floating around for people...and not just pirates". The hidden system is located not far from major worlds such as Tatooine, Roon, Naboo, Sullust, Tammuz and Dagobah. Hett continued on to explain that any individual or faction was going to be allowed to build on the planet, that Eidola was making this planet a true peaceful anarchy where shopkeepers, residents, businessmen, bankers and priests could all work together in harmony for the mutual benefits they would share. AND WHAT BENEFITS THEY ARE! Even simply projects easily completed by a single individual, such as an office or tavern, are expected to bring in as much as 80,000cr monthly, double the profits expected on other planets. "And you have to remember," encouraged Hett "a tavern only costs 52,000 to build yourself, if you bring in the raw materials...this means you'll earn back your investment in under a month, instead of waiting a year like on other planets". Already, the Bulk Freighters, Action VIs and Mobquet Transports of select friends of Eidola who were given advance notice of the great money-making enterprise, are clogging the spacelanes above Marlavir - building as dozens of money-making facilities, before heading back for more materials to start the next batch. It's hard not to notice the famous, the infamous and the renowned as they enter and leave the system. Some of the galaxy's best-known names have been taking advantage of Marlavir's wealth for weeks now...as Syn's Solitaire is seen leaving orbit, an ORE bulk freighter is seen landing to build an entire city. Even Imperials are getting in on the action, as one unnamed officer explained "The planet is amazing, our privacy is assured, and I've already made a kriffload of money". MISSING IMAGE "The only thing we insist upon," remarked Eidola leader Teniel Djo "is that people check their plans for development with Eidola beforehand - it is of the utmost importance to everybody, that we keep the population at a steady employment rate, with maximum morale and minimal crime...this way everybody wins" Veteran Eidola member Vassili Zaitsev closed with the following good news. "While people will be responsible for bringing their own raw materials to the planet to build, there will be on-site assistance for those who require free construction crews, advice on how to maximise their profits, even datacards to build government-only facilities for yourself. The opportunities here are limitless, you can choose to build a single office, or a dozen skyscrapers, it's entirely up to you - Eidola work crews will balance the planet's statistics to make sure everybody on the planet makes as much money as possible". ---- Hacked by: Teniel Djo Faction: Eidola Pirates Date: Year 8 Day 174 Location Unknown Category:Social News